Caterpillar
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Due to certain circumstances at a local amusement park, Kyouya and Kaoru end up riding a ride designed for courting couples together. But what secrets are revealed in the dark? Kyouya/Kaoru


Chapter One

**What? Two Ouran fics in a week? Yes, unfortunately, the plot bunnies are coming fast and furious…and I'm actually producing work that's decent enough to post. Yay! **

**Anyway, this one is Kyouya/Kaoru, because I really like the pairing (for some reason…) and wanted to try my hand at writing them. It's basically a light-hearted bowl of fluff (which is rare for me, so enjoy it!) and was inspired by a trip I made with my mom to the local amusement park. Unfortunately, the caterpillar was shut down so I didn't get to ride it, but if you've never seen one, it's a really old-style ride, and the one here actually does have a sign similar to the one mentioned in the story. If you **_**really **_**want more information, just go to: www. ridezone. com/ rides/ caterpillar/ index. htm (without the spaces, of course)**

**But I've rambled on with a long AN again, so please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran Koukou Host Club is the property of Bisco Hatori and BONES…which means that; sadly; it isn't mine. **

**Caterpillar**

"That looks like fun! Can we go on that one next? Can we?"

Tamaki was practically bouncing as he pointed at a ride across the plaza. It was almost the end of summer vacation; although, as far as most of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club were concerned, it could hardly be called a vacation: they saw each other nearly every day (Tamaki's idea) and had to participate in various 'commoner' summer activities the way 'commoners' would (also Tamaki's idea). At least, there _was _a plan, until Kyouya unceremoniously ripped it to shreds one morning when Tamaki decided to wake him a full half-hour before his blood pressure was high enough for him to be civil.

So Tamaki was improvising, and 'going to the local amusement part' seemed a perfectly logical improvisation. Haruhi was less than impressed that she would have to spend another day babying the rambunctious blonde, but she eventually agreed when the others (minus Kyouya) had said that they wanted to go and had promised (also minus Kyouya) to behave themselves. Not that Kyouya wasn't going to behave himself; he just saw no reason to state it. Of course, Mori hadn't said anything either, but it was generally accepted by all that if Hani promised something, Mori would follow without asking any questions. And Hani had promised to be good.

"Senpai, that's not even…hey!" Haruhi had to dig her heels in to stop the older teen from running into a crowd of people. "Watch out!"

"Sorry, Haruhi! But Daddy really wants to go on that one! What's it called?"

"The caterpillar," Haruhi reported with a grimace. "And if you want to go on it, I'd suggest you let me explain it first."

Tamaki nodded like an attentive dog and leant forward.

"Hani-senpai," Haruhi ignored Tamaki in favour of talking to the high-school senior, who was perched on Mori's shoulders and currently eating an ice cream. "The cover rolls over the cars and it gets really dark, so maybe you and Mori should go on a different ride," she smiled kindly, remembering the episode at the beach where Hani had (unintentionally) proven his fear of dark, enclosed spaces.

"Good idea, Haru-chan!" Hani, all smiles, patted Mori on the head. "Takashi and I will look around some more, right?"

"_Aa," _Mori replied simply, turning around and heading back into the park.

"_Bai-bai!" _Hani waved happily at the others before continuing to eat his ice cream.

"There. Now, it shouldn't be a problem for the rest of us, but…"

"I call dibs on riding with Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed her wrist and sprinted towards the ride.

"Unfair! My daughter is not going to ride with an incestuous twin like yourself!" Tamaki followed them at a run and nearly barrelled into the line of people currently waiting for the ride.

"Too late, _Tono," _Hikaru laughed. "There's no telling _what's _gonna happen in there," he was grinning.

"What are you talking about? I'll be watching the whole…" Tamaki broke off as Hikaru pointed to a sign proclaiming that the caterpillar was a popular ride for courting couples, because when the canvas covered the cars there was no telling what was going on in the dark. "_No! Absolutely not! I will be riding with Haruhi!" _he grabbed her other wrist and for a few minutes the two seemed to be engaged in a tug-of-war over her.

"No! Wait! Stop! Kaoru?" Haruhi turned to the other twin, obviously looking for help.

"Hikaru; _Tono," _Kaoru bodily grabbed his twin around the waist and hoisted him off of Haruhi, and Kyouya caught hold of Tamaki's other wrist and pulled him away. "Now, look at the size of those cars: if you're that worried, you can _all ride together!" _

"Okay!" Hikaru and Tamaki looked pleased, although Haruhi gave Kaoru a look that implied that _that _wasn't exactly the help she had been asking for.

"So much for promising to behave," Kaoru muttered to himself.

"Hey, Kao-chan…you gonna let me go anytime soon?" Hikaru asked, seeing as how his twin was still holding him in a death grip.

"Oh! Sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru blushed.

"Nah, I get it," Hikaru took Kaoru's chin in his hand and leant close. "You want to ride with me, don't you? So we can do…_naughty things_…in the dark."

"Oh, Hikaru, I would never tear you away from Haruhi," Kaoru looked at the ground. "But, I was hoping…"

"Tonight, love," Hikaru pulled his brother close and stared into his eyes. "Tonight, I'll make up for it."

"Hikaru," Kaoru blushed again, and both boys broke apart when they became mindful of the crowd of teenage girls ogling them.

"You've got your little routine pretty solid, hmm?" Kyouya asked the younger twin as Hikaru sauntered away to talk to Haruhi again.

"It's almost natural for us now," Kaoru admitted. "Are you coming on this ride, Senpai?"

"I'd hate to leave you alone with those three in a car behind you," Kyouya said with a shake of his head. "Much as I think Idiots Number One and Two over there deserve everything they get, I'd hate for you to be included in their torture."

"Thanks, Senpai. That's…unexpectedly nice of you," Kaoru smiled at the older boy.

"Of course. After all, I didn't think there was a rule about the Shadow King not enjoying amusement park rides…"

"You'd have to ask Haruhi about that one. She's the one who came up with the name." Kaoru pointed out.

It's fitting, though," Kyouya turned so that the sunlight flashed off his glasses and masked his eyes.

"Fitting, indeed," Kaoru agreed. "But, Senpai, should I be afraid to be alone in the dark with you? After all, with what happened at the beach…"

"Haruhi told you, did she?" Kyouya looked rather uninterested.

"Well, it was part of her plan that Hikaru and I named, 'Plan to Get the Hitachiin Twins to Believe That Kyouya-Senpai Truly Isn't Evil' but, needless to say, _that _example didn't help her cause any," Kaoru chuckled. "So, should I be worried?"

"What about you? You seem to like getting close to other people, too. Maybe _I_ should be the one concerned," Kyouya pointed out as they moved up in line.

"Maybe," Kaoru smiled, his eyes straying to his brother and Tamaki, who were once again fighting over Haruhi. "Do you ever get tired of this whole charade?"

"You mean, do I ever get the urge to punch them? Often," Kyouya admitted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of telling them to admit how they feel so that Haruhi can give them an answer one way or the other," Kaoru said. "Although…Hikaru doesn't realize he has any feelings yet, and Tamaki seems to think that all of his feelings are paternal. So I suppose that's out of the question as well."

"Meaning we'll just have to put up with them for now?" Kyouya questioned.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's getting worse, too. Hikaru's _always _talking about Haruhi at home…almost every second he can spare. It's…kind of…_weird, _I guess, when…" Kaoru blushed.

"When what?" Kyouya pressed.

"Senpai, can I tell you a secret? Something not even Hikaru knows?" Kaoru asked, a hint of fear creeping into his golden eyes.

"If you trust me enough to keep it," Kyouya responded evenly.

"Okay…I'm…gay," he said slowly.

"Really. Well, I suppose Haruhi has nothing to worry about on _your _end, does she?" Kyouya smiled at the younger boy.

"No. But, I mean, Hikaru and I still sleep together…and it's not like I _like _him more than I should or anything, but…"

"You're afraid he might pull away. Understandable," Kyouya nodded. "Especially since I feel the same way about telling Tamaki my personal sexual preferences."

"So you are, too, huh?" Kaoru chuckled. "Well, it's not like I've ever seen you fawning over any girls, but…" he shrugged. "Why would that bother _Tono? _It's not like 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' are any more than whimsy titles of his, are they?"

"He gives me great shoulder massages when I'm stressed," Kyouya said in a monotone, causing Kaoru to give him a wide-eyed glance.

"He _what? I've _never seen that!"

"In private," Kyouya added. "And no, don't give me that look…he hardly knows if he likes Haruhi or not; there's no way he's sexually mature enough to tell if he's gay or straight."

"Same with Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "Although I seriously doubt it, in his case. With everything we do, it's only acting. And he's good at it, but I can tell it's not real." He stopped talking as the ride operator let them in and motioned to a car, and; by good luck or some other stroke of fortune; they ended up being on the opposite side of the ride as Hikaru and Tamaki. Haruhi glanced across at them and they could easily read the disgruntlement on her features, but Kaoru gave her a thumb's-up and she sighed. "I feel sorry for her. It isn't like she asked for this."

"Most girls would give an arm and a leg to have those two fawning over them, so perhaps they consider it even _more _of a challenge when she isn't," Kyouya hypothesized as the safety bar came down and the normal pre-ride instructions played. The car started to move and Kaoru draped his elbows over the bar, resting one hand under his chin as he thought. After the car had built up speed and circled the small track one or two times, the canvas cloth started to expand and covered the individual cars, completely blocking them out from anyone else on the ride. "You know, it _is _rather intimate, isn't it?"

"What?" Kaoru glanced in Kyouya's general direction, although the fact that it was pitch-black made it impossible to actually see him. He couldn't suppress a squeak when a hand closed over his, but it was hardly unexpected (or unpleasant). Kyouya was handsome; of course he had to be to be in the Host Club, but Kaoru found that the older teen was often the only one who understood him…or at least the only one who seemed to be of a likewise maturity. And if Kyouya was willing…well, _he _wasn't going to back down.

"If we were to…you know…_do something," _Kyouya's voice dropped and Kaoru suppressed a shiver. The man truly _was _evil…the ride could only last so long, and Kaoru wasn't going to hold out for much longer. Cursing teenage hormones, he flipped open his cell phone and flooded the car with light. Kyouya was looking at him with a feral gleam in his stormy eyes, and Kaoru narrowed his own golden eyes in an unconscious imitation of the gaze Kyouya was giving.

"Do something like what?"

"This," Kyouya closed the distance and pressed his lips against Kaoru's own, and even through the motion of the ride, Kaoru managed to wrap his arms around the taller boy and return the kiss; his eyes fluttered closed and he merely enjoyed the sensations rushing through his body. "Like that, do you?" Kyouya chuckled against his mouth, and Kaoru effectively silenced him by taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kyouya's mouth, letting out a cat-like purr as Kyouya shifted so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Kyouya leant back as far as he could in the seat and Kaoru clambered on top, heedless of the safety bar. His hands roamed under Kyouya's shirt, and Kyouya's own hands tangled themselves in Kaoru's hair. Breaking apart for air, the two shared a somewhat astonished gaze before their lips were once again locked, and only a creaking that signalled the canvas was lifting brought them out of their daze.

Kaoru pushed himself up and hastily tried to smooth down his hair while Kyouya pulled his shirt down, and they scooted to opposite ends of the car; Kaoru taking up his previously pseudo-bored position hanging over the bar, and Kyouya with his arms crossed glaring at nothing. As the ride ground to a halt, Tamaki, Hikaru, and (following slowly) Haruhi made their way over.

"That was so fun! What are we going on next? The ferris wheel? That way Haruhi and I can stop at the top and…"

"Slow down there, _Tono_. Haruhi's gonna go with _me; _right, Haruhi?" Hikaru slung an arm around her shoulders, causing Tamaki to glare at him.

"Um..." Haruhi looked like she wanted to melt into the ground. "Why don't you two figure it out over there," she pointed, and Tamaki and Hikaru obediently went, still arguing. "Help?"

"Sorry, Haruhi," Kaoru smiled at her apologetically. "You'll have to deal with them a little longer. Kyouya and I…"

"Are going to ride this again," Kyouya finished smoothly, giving Haruhi a look that implied that if she told _anyone _she would never be able to repay her debt. She regarded them for a moment, taking in the blush on Kaoru's face and the fact that his normally immaculately styled hair was sticking out in odd places, and noticing that Kyouya's glasses weren't entirely straight, and his shirt was definitely more rumpled than it had been before they had gotten on the ride. Figuring she had a good idea of what 'riding it again' truly meant, she merely shrugged.

"Well, as long as _some_body's enjoying this day," she winked at them. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Have fun in the dark!" she waved and ran off to Tamaki and Hikaru, grabbing each one by the arm and leading them away.

"Nice girl. Maybe I'll reduce her debt for that," Kyouya mused.

"And what about me?" Kaoru asked, noticing that the ride was going to start again.

"You?" Kyouya blinked. "I think you know perfectly well what's going to happen now. I seem to recall you and Hikaru talking about punishment games…"

"Yes?" Kaoru looked expectant.

"Well, I have some games of my own," Kyouya smirked again as the ride started moving, and Kaoru had a feeling that it was going to be some time before they got off of the caterpillar.

**Owari**

**And if you're wondering why they can ride it over and over without getting kicked off…let's just say Kyouya threatened somebody:) **

**And if you don't understand the shoulder massage reference, go to onemanga . com and look at Ouran chapter 23 and look at pages 21-22. I literally had a fangirl moment when I saw it, and I don't have those often! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and please drop me a review on the way out! **

**Thanks a bunch! **


End file.
